CoAyu Stories
by Eyto
Summary: One Shot et plusieurs histoires sur ce couple impossible et totalement oublié... ne vous attendez pas à avoir les suites de certains chapitres, je mets à jour cette fic lorsque l'envie me prends.


Je rappelle que c'est une vieille fiction, **le style est horrible** (oui, la flemme de corriger le texte... c'est du CoAyu purée!)... pas harcèlement pour l'image aussi ! XD. Un OS sur cette même fiction sera publié, rating M, CoAyu bien évidemment. Défi de ... avec Anada, et je compte bien le faire !

Sinon, que dire... beaucoup de dialogue... putain c'est vieux. Et Enjoy ! (gloup...)

* * *

**CoAyu Stories**

C'était une simple journée. Le concept de cette histoire est différent. Haibara était en couple avec Mitsuhiko, cependant, le couple était au point mort, aucun sentiment, rien… Personne n'y croit… Ayumi elle, à déclarer sa flamme à Conan, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse en ces deux derniers jours. C'est en cette journée de lundi, que tout pris son sens. Les protagonistes ont 11 ans.

_Lundi, 8 heures._

Conan entra dans la cour, rejoignant ses amies à l'entrée du bâtiment principale. Mais sortant tout juste de la fatigue, voilà qu'il se faisait engueuler. C'était la meilleure.

- Conan ! Ayumi n'est pas sorti du weekend, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! Lança Genta

- Genta arrête. Ce n'est rien.

- Quoi ce n'est rien ! Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et il s'en fout royalement !

- Hein ? Qui t'a dit que je m'en foutais !

- Mais vous vous entendez bon sang !

Haibara rajouta sa petite graine…

- Et toi ! Couple en carton !

- QUOI ! Hurla Mitsuhiko

Les élèves s'étaient réunis autour d'eux.

- STOP ! Rugis un élève

- Ne te mêle pas de sa Mike !

- Je me mêle de ce que je veux ! Je vous propose quelque chose qui mettra de l'ordre dans cette affaire !

- Je vais te…

- Genta, laisse le parler ! Fit Ayumi

Conan avait une fois de plus, le regard vide, encore dans la brume.

- Je vous propose un petit jeu. Ce qui permettra d'arrêter vos engueulades, une réconciliation, un amusement et une délivrance des sentiments ! Ce jeu… C'est la semaine des couples.

- C'est un jeu de gamin.

- Peut-être mais ça apporte uniquement des avantages. De plus, le couple gagnant remporte un diner en tête, diner que j'ai remporté.

- Tu nous offrirais un… diner gratuit ?

- Je ne risque pas d'aller diner là-bas moi… Cependant, Haibara & Mitsuhiko sont en couple, enfin… Bref. Ayumi & Conan… Vous…

Ayumi regarda timidement Conan dans les yeux.

- J'accepte !

Ayumi retrouva son sourire. Ça signifie qu'il répond positivement à ses sentiments ? Non, rien n'est joué.

- Vous serez tenu au courant des différents événements. Samedi, un vote sera lancé. Montrez-nous vos vrais sentiments.

Mais, saurez-vous distinguer le vrai du faux ? Le joueur du vrai amoureux ?

~[=-=]~

À la sortie du premier cours, Haibara commença fort, elle attrapa la main de Mitsuhiko qui semblait être heureux de retrouver celle qu'il aime. Joueuse ? Non. Haibara avait des réels sentiments, c'était pour l'autre couple que ça n'allait pas fort. Ayumi est amoureuse de Conan, mais les sentiments sont-ils réciproquent ?

- Conan ?

Il était en rangement de sa table. La récréation qui avait commencé. Madame Kobayashi lisait son livre, tendant une oreille aux discutait de la classe, curieuse !

- Conan ? Répéta Ayumi

- Oui ? Répondit le concerner, levant la tête de son sac, posé sur son bureau.

- C'est la récré…

Ayumi voulait gagner. Un diner en tête à tête avec Conan ? Il le fallait !

- Je sais, mais je voulais passer la récré à ranger mon sac… Désolé.

Ayumi sortit de la pièce, déçu, rejoint rapidement par Sayu, sa meilleure amie avec Haibara. (Sayu, pas celle de Death Note, je n'avais pas remarqué :D)

- Conan n'est pas avec toi ?

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit perdu d'avance. Il n'a aucun sentiment. Haibara va encore marquer des points, elle est imbattable !

- Jusqu'ici, une seule personne a vaincu Haibara, Conan lui-même… il faut que…

- Je veux gagner ce diner uniquement si Conan à de réels sentiments, sinon ça ne sert à rien, c'est un jeu d'accord, mais dans le but d'unir les couples…

Là c'était embêtant. Si Conan voulait gagner, mais qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment, Ayumi risquait de le prendre assez mal.

- Bon. Deux hypothèses, soit Conan n'a vraiment aucun sentiment… Soit il en a, mais pour une raison inconnue, il le cache.

- Il n'est pas doué avec les filles d'après Haibara…

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Ayumi avait repris espoir, la récréation prit fin. Évidemment, Haibara avait des points d'avance sur Ayumi, car Mitsuhiko était très romantique avec sa belle. Eux qui étaient amoureux.

En classe, Haibara déménagea, à côté de Mitsuhiko, laissant Conan seul au fond de la classe, une Ayumi à l'extrême bout, sur sa diagonale.  
Les cours étaient finis, c'est fin Juin, et la plupart des enfants jouaient dans la classe… Puzzle, jeu de société… Conan lisait son bouquin, l'ont des quatre. Alors, quelle est la raison de sa timidité avec Ayumi ? Joueur ou amoureux ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il était amoureux, et que quelque chose l'empêche de satisfaire sa belle, c'est que ce quelque chose lui prenait la tête.

- Ouah !

Les enfants admiraient Haibara, ce qui attira le regard curieux et terrifiant de Conan. C'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie ou son regard avait pareille allure.

(Pourquoi ce regard, Edogawa ?)

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Ayumi et de Genta, tous deux en pleine discussion avec Sayu.

- Conan !

Mike s'installa à côté de lui, l'air de rien.

- Tu as du retard ! Lança Mike

- Ce jeu est un peu… Bizarre. Tu joues avec les sentiments…

- Pas vraiment. Tu prouves ton amour à autrui.

Comment répondre à Conan, chapitre 1.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu n'agis pas !? Insista Mike

- Quelque chose me turlupine. Répondit Conan, neutre.

- Es-tu amoureux d'Ayumi ?

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Rétorqua Conan

Touché.

- Ça te gêne ? Lâcha Mike

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Écoute, j'ai d'autres problème à résoudre !

Homme en noir ?

- De quel ordre ?

- De rien du tout.

La discussion attira des petits curieux.

- Au risque de me répéter…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je perds ou si je gagne ? Remarqua Conan

Comment répondre à Mike, chapitre I.

- Disons que je préfère que ce soit la « vedette » de l'école, ou la personne que je préfère le plus dans cette classe, c'est-à-dire toi, qui gagnes le jeu.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'Haibara gagne ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Ça te gêne ?

- Non !

- Si !

- Bon…

Mike retrouva Sayu plus loin.

- Quelque chose le turlupine apparemment, il est plus occupé sur autre chose que sur ce jeu.

- C'est faux ! Quand il a une enquête, il ne réagit pas comme ça !

Sauf quand ça concerne Gin.

~[=-=]~

Sonnerie. Récré. Cantine ! Ou comment résumé en 3 mots ce qui se passera en 1 heure.

Conan rattrapa Ayumi dans le couloir.

- Ohé !

- Mhm ? Conan ?

- On ne mange pas ensemble ? Demanda Conan

- Hein ? Euh… Comme tu veux ! (Je dois prendre ça comment… Je suis perdu… Il a oublié ce que je lui ai dit vendredi ?)

Ça y est, il se lance !

Ayumi hésita, fallait le faire ! Elle prit sa main. En guise de réponse, Conan la serra un peu plus, pour que sa main soit bien dans celle d'Ayumi.  
Là, ça devient n'importe quoi. En moins d'une heure, il oublie les hommes en noir pour le jeu ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

**...**

La cantine, sûrement l'endroit où Genta est le plus à l'aise dans l'école. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus rapide pour manger son plat pour rien.

- Conan ?

Il leva la tête, et fixa Ayumi dans les yeux.

- Oui ?

- Par rapport à vendredi… tu…

Conan sentit une certaine pression.

- Est-ce que tu…

- OUAH !

Conan se retourna, suivit d'Ayumi.

- Et tu vas dormir chez elle ce soir ?

- Pourquoi pas. Fit Mitsuhiko, On passera la soirée devant Sylvester Stallone

- C'est une plaisanterie !

Haibara lui rendit un sourire.

Là, c'était du bluff total. Depuis quand Haibara s'amuse à lancer une discussion ou le ton monte ? Pour que Conan l'entende bien ? Ayumi reprit espoir quand il vit le sourire du détective, un sourire qu'elle connait si bien. Ce sourire sérieux.

En clair, Conan était peut-être bien amoureux finalement. Enfin, ce n'est pas encore…

- Tu disais ? Fit Conan

Ayumi du lire sur le visage de Conan…

- Non rien.

Bonne réponse.

~[=-=]~

Les "provocations" continuaient même dans la cour. Haibara prit des photos de son "couple". C'était difficile de différencier le vrai du faux, elle joue ! Ce pari n'aurait pas été lancé, jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose, son honneur est en jeu. Conan y repensait justement, Mitsuhiko est vraiment amoureux d'Haibara… Ce sont donc les deux "élus" qui avaient des problèmes, et ne me dites pas qu'Haibara pensait à Gin tout comme Conan plus tôt.

Le lendemain, Mardi Midi.

- Cadeau !

Mitsuhiko offrit un collier à Haibara.

Conan lui repensait à la veille, Gin… Il reprit le même regard étrange, un peu vide, joueur… Ayumi l'entraine vers Haibara.

- Tu nous provoques ou quoi ?!

- Hein ? Tout est permis, Ayumi.

- … (Conan ne voulait rien entendre.)

- Et puis regarde ! Conan n'a visiblement aucun sentiment à ton égard, il n'a presque rien fait en deux jours ! Cracha Haibara

Haibara parle mal. Haibara parle mal. C'est quand même une première.

Conan était comme abasourdis, foudroyé, figé.

- Tu dépasses les limites. Toi, contrairement à moi, tu abuses sur ton jeu. Je dirais même que tu te forces ! Tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça s'il n'y avait pas ce jeu, alors que moi si. Je distingue le réel… Prend en notes !

BAM !

Haibara reçu un violent coup. Les mots de Conan venaient de lui faire mal. 'Moi, pas vraiment amoureuse ?!'

- Ah ! Et cite-moi donc une seule scène romantique qui n'était pas du jeu… Enfin… Une scène romantique tout court je dirais même.

C'est la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Tu insinues que je n'ai aucun sentiment envers Ayumi ?

- Prouve-le !

C'en était de trop.

Conan se tourna vers Ayumi, posa une main sur sa joue ce qui la fit rougir au passage, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel calme. Les yeux clos, devant une bonne cinquantaine d'élèves. Ayumi était surprise, mais heureuse, ce n'était pas un jeu, il l'avait prouvé. Il rompit l'échange et se tourna vers une Haibara totalement immobile, terriblement secoué.

- Tu voulais que je t'en cite une ? C'est fait.

Sans un bruit, sans un mot, il traversa le reste de la cour qui le séparer du bâtiment central, où il y entra.

Sayu, également surprise, attrapa Ayumi par le bras, ce qui attira son attention.

- Trop de monde pour parler, un ministre se promène ou quoi ?

Mitsuhiko rencontra le regard d'Haibara.

- Tu… Jouais vraiment ? Demanda Mitsuhiko apparemment furieux.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Conan vient de te prouver qu'il avait de vrais sentiments ! Tu joues ! C'est toi qui n'as aucun sentiment !

- Mais non ! Je t'aime vraiment pauvre idiot !

- Alors pourquoi prendre ce jeu à cœur ?

- Le tête à tête avec toi !

- Jusqu'à agresser Ayumi et Conan ? Je ne crois pas non…

Il se retira.  
Il avait raison.  
Ils avaient raison.

- Je suis aller trop loin…

~[=-=]~

La journée défila, et ce n'est que le lendemain que les détectives boys se retrouvèrent. Genta arriva le premier, il y retrouva Sayu et Ayumi. Jour de congé, Mercredi, c'était une belle journée pour un pique-nique dans le parc.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là… ? Lança Genta

- A vrai dire, hier tu es partis plus tôt à cause de ton indigestion tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'abrège : Ils n'étaient pas là hier après-midi ! Fit Sayu

- Hein ? Il s'est passé quoi !

Sayu regarda Ayumi, qui fit un signe de tête.

- Haibara a provoqué les deux tourtereaux. Son côté joueur a pris le dessus apparemment… Mais Conan n'a pas apprécié qu'elle se moque et de lui, et d'Ayumi, alors il a répondu, elle lui a demandé de citer une seule scène romantique, et une preuve… Conan a embrassé Ayumi, il est parti peu après, Mitsuhiko s'est embrouillé avec Haibara, dispute etc.… On ne les a plus revus.

Conan apparut au bout du parc.

- En parlant du loup. Fit Genta

Conan arriva et déposa son panier.

- Ils ne viendront pas. Fit Conan

- Pourquoi ?

Ayumi avait l'impression que Conan l'avait oublié… Mais, Conan lui, ne savait pas quoi faire dans une telle situation…

- Ils se sont disputés…

- Conan… Fit Sayu

- Désolé… Hier j'ai eu un coup de fatigue.

BIP

- J'arrive, sorry ! … Allo ?

- Il t'a ignoré où je rêve ? Remarqua Genta

- Il est nul en amour, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Fit Sayu

Conan retourna auprès des autres.

- Conan Ayumi veut te par-

- Hey !

Conan se retourna.

Haibara…

Conan sentit son cœur se serrer. Haibara en vue.

- Je vais y allez. Fit Conan

- Pas si vite ! Lança Haibara

- Oulà. Murmura Sayu

- Tu me fuis ? Lâcha Haibara

- Disons que je dois digérer le repas.

Ayumi baissa la tête.

- Ayumi, Conan… Je suis désolé pour hier. Je me suis emporté…

Ayumi releva la tête. (Ce n'est pas un robot !)

- Bon, ça suffit. Conan. Ayumi doit te parler !

- Hein ? Lâcha Ayumi

- Haibara, tu vas parler à Mitsuhiko. Vous deux, oust !

Sayu expulsa presque les deux autres.

~[=-=]~

Conan, accompagné d'Ayumi, marchaient dans un parc. Un résumé plus qu'instructif n'est-ce pas ?

- Conan… J-j'ai…

- Désolé.

- Hein ?

- Pour hier… J'ai mal pris ce qu'à dis Haibara…

Ayumi hésita…

- Est-ce que… Tu as fait ça pour gagner ?

Conan la regarda dans les yeux…

- Non.

- Ça veut dire que…

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- L'affaire qui me turlupine c'est celle d'Haibara. Ce que je voulais, c'était trouver leurs points faibles et gagner ce repas… Pour toi.

Ayumi rougit sur le coup

- Tu ne m'en veux pas quand même !

- Bien sûr que non !

Elle lui « sauta » dans les bras. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la serrer, montrant ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je t'aime.

Délicatement, il l'embrassa, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais plus longtemps cette fois, avec plus de sérieux et de calme.

~[=-=]~

Haibara s'expliquait avec Sayu, quand enfin les deux amoureux arrivèrent l'air de rien.

- Ah ! Fit Sayu, main dans la main ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches Conan !

- Rien du tout.

- Vous me pardonnez… Hein ?

Ayumi regarda Conan.

- Oui ! Lancèrent les deux enfants.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : le restaurant.

Le suivant : Le M !

A+ !


End file.
